


Ｄ ｉ ｓ ｔ ａ ｎ ｃ ｅ

by trashyclary



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime - Freeform, Love Triangle, Reader X Oikawa, Smut, Stuff, idk - Freeform, iwaizumi hajime x reader - Freeform, iwaizumi x reader - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform, oikawa tooru x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyclary/pseuds/trashyclary
Summary: Originally written on QuoteV〔Ｒｅａｄｅr × ２ｎｄ ｙｅａｒ Ｏｉｋａｗａ〕You hadn't even graduate middle school when you transfered to a school in the States, leaving behind your friends: Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Now you're coming back, but as you start your second year at Aoba Johsai, you begin to wonder how much has actually changed





	1. Chapter 1

_"I miss you guys, too," I said, smiling at the camera. Oikawa and Iwaizumi waved at me from the screen and my heart felt a tug of regret._   
_It's been only a month since I left Japan for New York and I already missed all my friends, but it was sorta fun Facetiming my two best freinds as I walked down 3rd avenue in Brooklyn._   
_"Promise you'll bring back some food!" Tooru said loudly, earning a hit on the head from Iwa. Oikawa mumbled an apology before running a hand through his brown hair. His eyes darted back to the camera and I realized that they didn't look brown. They looked black through the camera and my heart sank a bit._   
_"I'll bring something," I said sadly, looking up at the light that had just changed from a little red hand to a white walking man. I crossed the street, walking past a bar and a martial arts studio._   
_"Promise," Iwaizumi coughed, almost as if he didn't wanna be heard. Oikawa whirled on him with a scowl and I couldn't help but laugh._   
_"I promise, Iwa, now I have go, guys," I said, "I'll call you from time to time."_   
_"Promise?" Tooru leaned towards the cam._   
_"Promise," I smiled._

 

×××

 

"When are you coming back?" Oikawa asked as he bit into his sandwich. It might be 10 o'clock for me here, but in Japan, it was 11 in the morning and the first years at Aoba Johsai were only starting their lunch break.

"It's a surprise," I said ecstatically and the brunette rolled his eyes at me, "but I can tell you it's soon."

"How shoon?" Tooru said, his mouth full. He nearly choked as he reached for his phone.

"Ill be coming back for good, so I'd say you can guess from there," I said, laughing. Tooru pulled out a snack from his bag and opened up the wrapper. I recognized it almost immediately; it was one of the snacks I sent in the package for him and Hajime.

"Can't wait," Tooru said, giving me his signature smile. His dimples had become more prominent and I wasn't going to lie, but he was much more attractive than he was two years ago in Kitagawa.

"Me, neither," I sighed, scratching my neck. Then I heard girls voices on the other end and several of them said "Hi Oikawa~!"

"I'll talk to you soon," The volleyball player winked at me and hung up the phone.

I sighed he'd and leaned back on my pillow. Maybe Iwaizumi was right: Oikawa really was a popular ladies man. I shook my head as if the thought was totally absurd, but judging by his looks over a crappy camera, I wouldn't be surprised.

I wonder how how much everyone's changed, I thought, and for the first time in a while,  
I realized how much _distance_ there was between us.


	2. Chapter 2

I checked my phone as I stepped out of the plane and into Sendai International Airport. I had it turned off for the entire flight, excluding my transfer in San Francisco.  
The second the lock screen popped up, it was flooded with text after text from my mom, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi. My parents agreed to let me take a earlier flight and I hadn't told my boys about it.  
I left from JFK at 12pm yesterday with a layover at San Francisco for almost two hours and only just arrived. My phone told me it was just past 4:30 but it got cut off by a call from Oikawa.  
I bit my lip and answered, starting for the luggage pick-up.  
“ _WHERE ARE YOU?_ ” Oikawa shouted. I pulled my phone away from my ear, waiting for his voice to die down.  
“Icalledyourparentsandtheywouldnttellmeyourflightnumberandyoudidntpickupuntilnow…” There was a loud gasp.  
"YOURE HERE! Are you in Sendai? Who’s picking you up? _Talk to me, [y/n]_.”  
“I'm taking a taxi,” I answered, laughing. My luggage came around and I grabbed it, heading for the terminal exit. The boxes will be delivered tomorrow morning, including my new school uniforms.  
“When you get a cab, give me to the driver.”  
“What? Why?”  
“Just do it, stuupid.”  
“Fine,” I rolled my eyes as a cab pulled up.  
After I put my luggage in the trunk, I gave the phone to the driver, telling just to see what my best friend wanted. He laughed at something Oikawa said and handed the phone back, still smiling.  
“Can I ask what he said?” I asked, curiosity clawing away at my insides. I bit my lip as he laughed again, pulling away from the curb and the airport.  
I recognized the highway and the road home. It was almost as if I never left. The sky was pale blue and cloudless and when I rolled down the window, I knew the temperature was about the same as in New York. It was cool but not cool enough for shorts and I was grateful for my jeans.  
The drive felt long and my excitement had grown with every passing minute. We finally drove past my house, but that's exactly where the problem was. We passed the house.  
“Uh, sir, my house was back there. I think you missed it.” I said, trying to be polite.  
“That's not where your friend told me to drop you off, miss,’ he smiled through the rear view mirror.  
Just around the corner was Oikawa’s house, and as we pulled up to his familiar red roof, my heart started to pound.  
A figure was standing at the door. The man looking down at me was breathtaking. He wore low-fitting jeans and a loose black t-shirt that hung off his lean frame.. His wavy brown hair was messily parted to one side and I didn't realize who it was until I met his eyes.  
They were still the same warm brown eyes I remembered.  
“You just got here and you're already checking me out?” Oikawa called out to me, running a hand through his hair. He wore a smile that could stop traffic and it only grew wider as he raced down the his porch to meet me, his dimples more pronounced.  
“Don't get too ahead of yourself, Trashy-kawa.” The air was knocked out of me when he slammed into me, arms wrapping around my frame like a vice. My hands snaked around his neck and pulled him closer, reveling in the familiarity of _him_.  
“It's about time you came back,” he said into my hair, and I could feel his chest rumbling.  
“Missed me much?” I laughed and his grip tightened in response. I realized that he was taller than I remember. _Much_ taller.  
“We both did,” someone behind Oikawa said. I recognized Iwaizumi’s voice, and although his voice was deeper, too.  
Oikawa reluctantly let me go and stepped aside, going to help the driver with my luggage.  
My eyes immediately fell on Iwaizumi.  
He was just a tiny bit shorter that Oikawa, but he had a bigger build. His black hair was still a spiky mess, but I still preferred it that way.  
Iwaizumi’s smile hadn't changed though, and as I went in for a hug, it could've almost rivaled Tooru’s.  
His arms wrapped around me tightly as he lifted me off my feet.  
“You both knew..?” I laughed, staring down into Iwaizumi’s dark eyes.  
“You were never a good liar, and I guess you got that from your mom because she can't keep secrets at all.” Iwaizumi said, setting me down.  
I scowled and punched his shoulder, earning another round of laughter.  
Oikawa brought over the luggage and I immediately realized that I forgot to pay the cab driver. I whirled around to see him pulling away. I turned on Tooru.  
“Don’t worry about it, [y/n]-chan,” Oikawa winked. “You can pay me back later.”  
I felt my cheeks heat as I went for my luggage. Tooru waved me off again with a shrug and gestured for me and Iwaizumi to start up the stairs.  
He gave me a small smile, eyes bright and tilted his head as if to say Move it, Princess.

  
×××

  
We left my luggage by the door. Oikawa’s parents left to get dinner and said that if the guys didn't walk me home, then they'd both get a beating, but Tooru reassured them they'd walk me home even if they had to drag me.  
They half carried me up the stairs to Oikawa’s room, feet flying up the stairs. His room was still painted a pale blue but the furniture was different. He had a new desk and a new computer and his Aoba Johsai jacket hung where his old Kitagawa one used to hang; it was next to the door on a single hook.  
He had pictures scattered across his desk. A few were lucky enough to be framed and placed on the shelves over his desk; some were pinned on the pin board next to his computer. He still had his old nightstand but there was a new frame under his lamp. I picked it up to see an old photo of me and Tooru.  
We were little and dressed in Halloween costumes. It was in third grade, the one year Iwaizumi couldn't go because he had a fever. The photo was taken while we were sitting in the park close by, after we went trick or treating. Our hair was messy and our costumes were ruffled, but Oikawa still looked like the little princes he dressed up as. He was smiling at me, his cheeks pink from the cold weather. I was dressed as Alice, my blue dress and striped socks standing out against the green grass. I was smiling, too, and I wondered what I was laughing at in that moment.  
“Wasn't I cute?” Oikawa said, materializing next to me. I looked up at his face to see him giving me a lopsided grin.  
“You were less cocky,” I fired back, “mostly because I always got more candy than you.”  
“That's because you used to be the cute one,” Iwaizumi said, crashing on Tooru’s bed.  
I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, nailing him in the face.  
“You still are..?” He corrected.  
Oikawa rolled his eyes and pulled his chair out from under his desk. He plopped down in it and motioned for me to sit in his lap.  
It was my turn to roll my eyes and I jump in the bed next to Iwaizumi. The second I sat up, a pillow slammed into my face, my vision going dark.  
Throwing it off, I tackled Iwaizumi, cutting off his hoot of laughter.  
When it came to Oikawa, me and Iwaizumi both loved to tease him, but we also loved to harass and fight each other.  
I laughed into the sheets as his hands wrapped around my waist and threw me off. His laugh had changed, too. It was low and deep and seemed to fit him all too well.  
I had missed them.  
I didn't realize I was crying until I slid off the bed and onto the floor. Oikawa was the first to realize and was right there next to me in a heartbeat, pulling me into his chest. I was smiling as I cried, happiness pulling me apart. It was almost beautiful.  
“I missed you,” I said into Tooru’s shirt, pulling him closer.  
“I missed you, too,” he murmured into my ear. Again, I felt his chest rumble it reminded me of all the times I needed his hugs in New York.  
We pulled apart, Oikawa almost reluctant, and I shugged to hug Iwaizumi. Despite his build, his touch was gentle and light as wrapped my arms around his neck.  
Once the wave passed, we all looked at each other and laughed. We were still sitting on the hardwood floor, faces flushed and sadness gone.  
“You became such a sap, [l/n]-chan,” Oikawa laughed. This time Iwaizumi threw the pillow but it missed, making us laugh even more.

  
There was one more thing I failed to notice in the past: the crinkle that formed next to Tooru’s eyes when he laughed.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much fluff @-@  
> Lmao hey guys. I'm Clary. Came here from Quotev bc it got blocked on my school iPad.  
> Soooo this is chapter 2 (hoped you liked it) and I changed the start of the story, which you'd notice if you compare it to the Quotev's version.  
> I'm under the same user there (@trashyclary) and the title and description are exactly the same. ^ just in case you wanted to see how this is gonna play out in the next two years to three chapters ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do you shit on my life?”  
> I tried to copy his lopsided grin and was about to answer when Iwaizumi interjected.  
> “Because she's a jerk.”  
> I threw him a look and he waved me off with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late update but I really tried to polish this chapter before publication sooo here it is!!!

The rest of the night went normally… as if I hadn't left for three years.

The two were excited that I was going to attend Aoba Johsai but we all bummed out when we realized school started the day after tomorrow.

  We ended up ordering sushi from a place a few blocks down and were currently sitting in Tooru’s living room on the first floor. Iwaizumi was sprawled on the first couch with his small tray of spider rolls and wasabi. Oikawa was on the other couch next to me, his feet dangling off the small, round ottoman. We had done our usual trade off: Iwaizumi took all the wasabi, we left all the soy sauce for Oikawa, and we piled our ginger onto my plate. Oikawa hated wasabi, Iwaizumi hated ginger, and I only wanted soy sauce when I was in the mood.  
It was almost a tradition.

“Maybe we should go out once a week to get sushi together,’ Iwaizumi said, dumping an explosive amount of wasabi on a roll.  
“But we have practice starting again next week,” Oikawa said, putting his chopsticks down,” and it'll run late.”  
“I thout volleeball seeson washin te shpring,” I said before swallowing.

“I thought you had manners,” Tooru teased next to me. I rolled my eyes, leaned over, and stole a piece from his tray. He was mid-chew and couldn't protest as I plopped it in my mouth, a triumphant smile playing across my face.

“We practice until spring because we’ll be jumping right into a tournament,” Iwaizumi said, laughing, “and it's all because of Shitty-kawa.”

“Why?” I laughed, raising my tray so Tooru couldn't reach. He raised an eyebrow and reached up easily.  
“Because that piece of trash complained we needed more matches - as if we didn't have enough already- and so the team was signed up to enter an extra tournament.”

I looked at Oikawa. “You just had to open your mouth, didn't you?”

He flicked my forehead before muttering something to himself as he went for his last roll.  
“Did you continue playing in the States?” Iwaizumi asked, putting down his empty container. His warm eyes were trained on me, a small smile on his face.

“I stopped since I left,” I admitted, remembering standing on Kitagawa’s blue-lined court.  
I never tried out for the girl’s varsity team my school had. The navy and grey color reminded me of home and I always told myself that they weren't Kitagawa and that my friends weren't there. My team was where my friends were.  
“Then we’re taking you to practice tomorrow,” Oikawa said firmly.

“Where?” Iwaizumi deadpanned.

“School, of course. Maybe we can show her around school before it starts.” Oikawa shrugged, a small smirk plastered across his face.

“Wait,” Iwaizumi paused for a moment and watched as Tooru’s smirk deepened, “you have the keys to the gym?”

“Maybe, I do, Iwa-chan~,” Tooru sang, pulling on something around his neck. It was a black string with a four silver keys dangling and clinking together.

“Wow,” I said, “you can do something useful.”

“Was that supposed to be funny?” Tooru scowled, dropping the keys back into his shirt.

“Maybe it was, Tooru-chan~,” I said, copying his voice.

“Why do you shit on my life?”

I tried to copy his lopsided grin and was about to answer when Iwaizumi interjected.  
“Because she's a jerk.”

I threw him a look and he waved me off with a wink. 

 

××× 

 

I didn't realize that I crashed on Tooru’s until the next morning. My luggage was still by the entrance and my hair was a case of its own.

Iwaizumi was on the other couch and Oikawa was on the floor beside me, eyes hidden in the crook of his arm. His lips were slightly parted, his breath deep and relaxed.

The blinds of his living room window made bars of light across his frame, turning his hair more reddish than brown.  
He wasn't wearing his loose black tee, but instead, he was wearing a worn yellow shirt with a white alien across the front, a road sign beneath it saying **AREA 51**.

“I can tell you're judging me hard right now,” Oikawa mumbled. It took me a moment before he lowered his arm, his eyes sleepily fixed in me. The corner of his lip turned up in a lazy smile.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he said, beaming. The  
light hit his eyes, turning them gold, and I didn't know what was more blinding: his smile or the sun.

“That's gay,” someone said suddenly. We both turned to look at Iwaizumi on the other couch. He was still asleep.  
The sunlight was reflecting off his dark hair. It cast shadows across his face, highlighting his cheekbones and extending his long lashes. He was beautiful, too, but in a darker, more subtle way.

“You're gay,” Tooru said, turning over to face Iwaizumi.

“Oikawa-kun, I don't think-”

“Shut _up_ , Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi growled in his sleep.

Me and Tooru looked at each other, our lips forming a perfect “O”.

“This has never happened before,” Oikawa whispered quickly as we both rushed over to Iwaizumi’s side.

“I didn't expect Iwa-chan of all people to do it,” I said, trying hard to hide my laugh.

“Iwaizumi, what do you think?” Oikawa said, purposefully raising his voice a bit.

“I said shut up,” he growled again. He rolled away, back facing us.

“Fine by me, Iwa-chan,” Tooru said, grinning devilishly. He looked at me and nodded, silently telling me to let him sleep. We shuffled into his kitchen and saw a small note stuck on the fridge. Tooru’s parents wrote that they already left for work and they left breakfast for all of us on the stove.

“I think they expected you two to crash here,” Tooru said, crumpling the little note and throwing it away.

“It wouldn't be surprising,” I said, admiring his kitchen.

They had updated the appliances and changed the flooring. The hardwood of the rest of the house turned into a very American-styled kitchen with sand-colored marble floors, white cabinets, and stainless-steel appliances that contrasted the red backsplash. There was a small island with bar stools tucked underneath, and although the kitchen was on the smaller side, the room had an open feeling to it.

On the stove was a big glass container filled with rice and another with scrambled egg.

We helped ourselves until Iwaizumi stumbled in, saying he had the weirdest dream last night.

 

×××

 

We had all gone home, showered, changed by the time we sent each other texts to meet up my the gym.  
The sun was directly above me as I stepped out of my small house. Once again I almost didn't recognize the curled brown head of hair that waited by my front gate. This time, he was dressed in white sweats and a white jacket, the words **AOBA JOHSAI** printed in a pale turquoise letters across the back.

He had white earbuds in, and even from the front door, I could hear the beat of an unrecognizable song. I grinned and quickly darted behind him, and leaning over the railing, I grabbed the back of his collar, pulled, and squatted down before he could turn around. It took a moment before his head popped over the fence and looked down at me. I cursed his height and stood up strait. I only reached his chin.

“You're tall,” I said.

“You're short,” he retorted.

“Compared to you, yeah,” I fired back lazily, closing my front gate behind me.

Tooru sniggered before offering to hold my bag. I told him I was fine as we started towards the school. It was a hot pink Nike bag I bought in Modells last year and I was finally using it.

I had on grey sweats over my spandex and a sleeveless white hoodie with a navy blue workout tank underneath. Before pulling these clothes out earlier, I had made sure to lay out my uniform for tomorrow.

“I thought you hated pink,” Tooru said, eying my bag curiously.

“It doesn't matter to me at this point,” I said casually, putting my hands into my pockets. We turned the corner, our shoulders brushing. The school wasn't far; it was at most a few blocks away.

“So how much has changed?” He asked, trying to find a topic.

“There's a hell of a lot of ways to figure that out,” I said, pushing him with my shoulder a bit.

“Alright, _princess_ ,” Tooru started, emphasizing the word princess, “what's your favorite food?”

“I still love steam buns but nothing beats pizza from New York,” I said, remembering all the late night orders. “What about you? Still have a milk bread fetish?”

“Of course,” he said, feigning offense. “How could I not miss your mother’s milk bread?”

“You know,” I said, poking his cheek, “you only love me for my mother.”

“Who said I loved you?” Oikawa asked, grinning triumphantly. My heart stopped for a split second at his expression and I shook it off.

“You never said you didn't,” I muttered, jabbing him in the ribs, “and I bet you can't.”

“You know,” he said cheekily, “I don't hate you.”

I jabbed him even harder.

We laughed for the next few minutes as we talked about things that happened here in Miyagi. Oikawa had apparently refused to apply for Shiratorizawa and obviously made it into Aoba Johsai. Academically, he said he hasn't changed much: he still prefers math over writing and English, but he's pushed himself in English in case he ever came to visit New York (which never happened). Oikawa was grinning as he dove into the topic of volleyball and how he replaced his senpai as setter in the first month of his first year. He also mentioned that after practice one day, his friend told him about a place with really good dumplings and buns a few bus stops away.

“How about we go there together sometime?” Tooru asked. He shook his head to get hair out of his face before looking innocently at me.

“Why not?” I shrugged. “Has Iwaizumi gone there with you before?”

“Nope,” he said, “but I have brought other friends there.”

“‘Other friends’?” I ask, raising my eyebrows teasingly.

“Fine,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose, “my girlfriend.”

I paused and looked at Tooru to see him watching me over his fingers.

“Girlfriend number..?” I grinned, but it felt empty for some reason.

“I'm not _that_ big of a player!” He exclaimed, suddenly pushing me with his elbow. Oikawa looked away, his face pink.  
My smile slipped off my face after a few moments and I decided to fix my eyes on the road ahead. A few moments later, someone stepped onto a corner a little farther up in a familiar white and blue jacket and beat up sneakers. His black hair was a spiky mess and his head bobbed to a song blasting from his earbuds. The easy expression on his face changed into one of joy as his eyes met mine.

I waved to him and, after he removed his earbuds, I called out his name.

“Good morning!” Iwaizumi shouted back, a crooked smile on his face.

I grabbed Tooru’s sleeve and started walking faster, dragging the setter behind me. We caught up to Iwaizumi and- together- we continued walking.

I didn't speak until we got to the school building, my heart a bit heavier than it was when I left home.

Oikawa opened the gym doors quickly and quietly and I took in the sight of the bright room.  
The floors were polished and lined in white and black, the blue letters AOBA JOHSAI painted in the center of the court. There were two levels of silver bleachers with two banners- one for volleyball and one for basketball- hanging over the second level railings. The high windows let in the morning light, tinting the room orange.

After Oikawa unlocked the storage room, the three of us set up the volleyball net.

 

×××

 

“Serve!” Iwaizumi shouted. I lowered my stance and watched how me moved.

High toss. Left-right, quick left-right. I noticed his shoulder twist a bit as the ball came down and I moved just before his hand connected.

I let out a breathe as I platformed my hands and received, the ball going up for a perfect set.

“Outside!” I shouted, running up from the left. My body felt light as I leapt up for the offense.

I spiked and watched as Iwaizumi’s hands came up for the block. I changed my mind last second and went for a tip, grinning as it hit the floor next to Iwaizumi’s feet.

Oikawa let out a loud hoot of laughter before tossing me the ball for my serve. I stood, left foot forward, and spun the ball in my hands. The synthetic leather felt cool and familiar as I tossed it up. Dragging my right foot, my hand connected at its highest point and I felt my arm tremble as I followed through. I smiled at the loud _**SMACK**_ and watched the ball fly towards Iwaizumi, who was already low for his bump. The ball seemed to drift to his right and he tried to move in time but the ball hit his upper arm and bounced off-court.

Hajime pouted. “You tried to kill me,” he muttered.

“If you wanted a soft serve, you should've gone to 10 Below,” I fired right back, grabbing another ball from the bracket to serve with.

“What's 10 Below?”

“Oh nevermind.” I forgot he was unfamiliar with Manhattan but I stopped caring when I remembered the green tea ice cream topped with extra strawberries and chocolate.

“Nice serve, [y/n]-chan,” Tooru said. He flicked his hair away from his face before smiling. I nodded, my cheeks heating. I told myself it was from excitement.

My next serve was a net-in. I let out a stream of curses as I moved up to the back line.

“I didn't get a word you just said and I'm actually doing _FAN_ -” he paused, “ _TASTIC_ in English.”

“That was the gayest thing I've ever heard,” I said in English, smirking.

“I still didn't get th-”

“ _SERVICE_!” Iwaizumi shouted from the service line. I tensed and lowered my body, palms up.

I was still smiling, even when I screwed up my receive.

 

× ~~~~××

 

We were done by around three o’clock. My ponytail was loose and I could feel that slight burn in my arms and legs. I welcomed the feeling.

The net was down and put away along with the cart of balls. Almost as if we were never here.

“It would've been more fun if the team were here,” Tooru said, giving me a sideways glance. There was a thin layer of sweat still on his face and a bright glow in his eyes. It was the face of an athlete.

“True, but I still had fun,” Iwaizumi said, “and at least [y/n] got to play with us before we start training again.”

“What time do you usually leave school?” I asked, stuffing my empty water bottle into my pink bag. I zipped it closed and slung it over my shoulder.

“Practice is supposed to start at 4 and end 6:30,” Oikawa said, closing his own bag, “but we usually hang out and scrimmage for an additional hour.”

“We study in the library right after school until practice starts, usually,” the black-haired wing-spiked next to him added on.  
The three of us started for the gym doors together and were locking the doors when Iwaizumi suggested we stop by his place for the rest of the day. The walk there was somewhat quiet, if you ignored the soft music coming from Tooru’s earbuds and the occasional passing car. Most people were indoors, avoiding the heat and I could tell by the soft hum of air conditioners. We let out a relieved sigh as we dove through Iwaizumi’s door and away from the sun.

His mother invited Oikawa and I to stay for dinner, so we did, and left around 7. Together, we walked home, quiet and tired.

“Today was fun,” he murmured as my house came into view.

“It was,” I said, trying to keep my voice level. I don't know where it came from, but this surge of emotion welled up in me. I could almost feel that little bit of distance closing as Tooru elbowed me lightly. Then I felt his hand grab my shoulder and he turned me to face him. His thumb brushed away tears I didn't know had welled up and I felt my face burn with shame.  
“You don't look happy,” he said, flashing me a stupid grin. His light eyes showed the opposite; they were concerned and open and sad.

“I missed you guys so much,” I whispered.

It was true. How could it not be? I spent a few years without my best friends and the closest I ever got to them in that time was Skype. I couldn't play with them, come over to their homes each night, eat dinner with them. I was alone in a city that never sleeps.

  
Oikawa gave me a sad smile, and at that point, I _knew_ he was a heartbreaker. He pulled me in for a tight hug, my face buried in the crook of his neck. I could feel his warmth through his jacket and hear the faint pounding of his heart.

  
We broke apart and smiled.

“I'll see you tomorrow,” I said, wiping my eyes.

“I'd walk with you but I have to be there early since I’m a team captain and,” he puffed out his chest, “I gotta represent.”

We both laughed before I turned to open my front gate.

“I'll see you around, _loser_ ,” he called out.

 

I watched him leave before opening my front door, a smile across my face and a light feeling in my chest.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!!  
> Next chapter will come in quick since it'll be from Tooru's POV and I already have an idea as to how it'll be written

My whole body felt like lead as I moved to turn off my alarm. I grabbed my phone, shut it off, and was beginning to doze off when the realization hit me.  
_Shit_. _**School**_.

I jumped up, made my bed, and grabbed the uniform laying on my desk.

Honestly, I found the Aoba Johsai uniform really different as compared to the one in the States. My old uniform was a dark navy sweater over a white polo. The paper-thin skirts were accompanied by navy stockings and black shoes. It was a comfortable uniform… when it wasn't winter.

The new beige skirt and white knee-high socks went well with the blue button-down and the pale yellow sweater. I opened up my closet and pulled out the final two pieces: the white school blazer and the red necktie.  
I was just slipping on my black shoes when my phone rang again.

“Hey, mom!” I said, the English rolling off my tongue naturally.

“Hey, love! You're getting ready for school, right? You have everything?”

 _There she goes_ , I thought, smiling.

“I have everything. I'll be fine. I made my lunch yesterday night and I'm about to head out.”

“Good,” my mom said, a hint of pride in her voice. “What time do you have to be there?”

“I have to be there at 8, so I'm right on time.” I watched the clock read 07:30am. In New York, it should be around 5:30pm… the only difference being that it's Tuesday here and Monday there.

“Perfect, honey,” she said. “How's everything going?”

“It's been great, actually. This week was apparently abnormally warm for April. Yesterday was almost 70 degrees.”  
“Summer came early,” Mom said, laughing. “Well good luck today, honey. Dad says hi and that he'll call you later, okay?”  
“Yeah, that's fine,” I said, disappointed. 

I hung up and went to grab the small box in my fridge. After shoving it into my bag, I grabbed my keys and took off out the door. My phone read 07:32.

I was just about to reach my front gate when it suddenly swung open, narrowly missing my face.

“Jesus!” I shouted, using my hands to cover my eyes.

“Don't use the Lord’s name in vain,” a deep voice said teasingly. I felt a rough hand ruffle my hair and I moved my hands away to see Iwaizumi’s dark eyes.

“Since when were you religious?” I retorted, swatting his hand away.  
He simply shrugged and I followed him out.

“I came to pick you up since Shitty-kawa actually needs to be somewhere,” Iwaizumi said, scratching his neck.

“You love shitting on him.”

He scowled. “So do you, though.”

I grinned. “Guilty as charged.”

He smiled back, his eyes reflecting the pale lightening sky. It was definitely cooler today, but I still walked around in only my blazer, but Iwaizumi must've taken notice. I felt something slip around my neck and I looked down to find myself wrapped in Iwaizumi’s navy scarf.

“I'm okay, _dad_ ,” I laughed, tugging at the soft fabric.

“Just thought you'd be cold,” he hummed. His eyes were glued in front of us as we made the next block. His hair glistened a bit– probably from his morning shower.

“Thank you,” I mumbled, quickly looking away. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and he pulled me into a back-breaking half-hug.

“I'm sorry,” he leaned down, his face inches from mine, “I didn't hear that.”  
My breath hitched as a minty fresh breath tickled my cheek... I shook it off, my playful side kicking in.  
“You heard me loud and clear, mister,” I laughed, shoving him away. I didn't push hard enough, though, so his arm was now loosely slung around me.

“So, [y/n].”

“Yes~ Iwa-chan?”

“How many boyfriends?”

I gasped and shoved him off as he let out a hoot of laughter.  
“None, thank you very much,” I growled, picking up the pace. I didn't notice his stunned expression.

“You're kidding me, right, [y/n]?” Iwaizumi asked in a crescendo.

“Nope,” I sighed. I studied my feet as I walked before kicking a loose pebble into the street.

“Americans are stupid,” he sighed. I was about to retort when the school came into view.

There were pools of kids already there, each talking and laughing with an occasional wild gesture with their hands. The crisp white uniforms looked ridiculously neat in the morning light and I couldn't help but admire the beauty of the student body. Kids from all years were in their own groups and I could've sworn a few girls turned to watch Iwaizumi.

“Welcome to hell,” Iwaizumi said, a devilish grin creeping across his face. The pastel orange sky behind his dark complexion made me catch my breathe again for the second time that morning. His skin was a tanned, golden color and his hair contrasted to make him look like a dark prince.

“There you are!” Someone's familiar voice rang out.

I whirled around to see Oikawa at the top of the school steps, his volleyball jacket over his sweater instead of his blaser. His hair was tamed and combed nicely to one side and the morning light seemed to make hair a bit reddish.  
I didn't need to look to know that girls were definitely staring.

I glanced back at my dark prince to see his gaze elsewhere and I knew he wasn't paying attention. Sighing, I looked back up at Oikawa, who was watching us carefully. I was suddenly aware that Iwaizumi still had his arm around me.

“Iwaizumi made sure I didn't get hit by a car on the way here.” I said, grinning. 

I also knew well enough that I didn't have to look back to know that Iwaizumi was smiling.

“Look at Iwa-chan being useful!” A death glare; a swallow; a nervous laugh. “Sorry, Iwa-chan. Everyone should be entering soon but I'll let you two in before the doors open.”

Oikawa gestured for us to follow him. Iwaizumi let me go, an impassive look on his face, and we climbed up the stairs and into the school building.

We first entered the genken, which is something new, since I never had to change into indoor shoes in the States. The room was huge, with rows of little white and silver lockers and several wooden benches.

I panicked and dug straight into my bag to find my mother had ready packed my indoor shoes.

Oikawa took my regular shoes and disappeared into one of the rows. As he went he said, “They’ll be in my locker until you get assigned to your own.”

He winked at me before the two of them led me into the main building.

The hallways of Aoba Johsai were spotless and the floor was polished to the point where I could see my reflection. The long hallways were lined with wide windows that let in the growing light. All the classroom doors were open, their numbers a polished silver. Peeking into one of the rooms, I noticed that beyond the spotless whiteboards and desks were another set of windows that overlooked a big courtyard.

I almost jumped when a loud, male voice shouted, “ _ **OIKAWA TOORU. YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE AUDITORIUM!!**_ ”

I jumped back into the hallway and nearly crashed into Iwaizumi’s broad chest. He grabbed my shoulder to steady me as I identified the source: an angry little bald man at the other end of the hallway.

I nearly jumped again when Iwaizumi whispered into my ear. “Meet our wonderful little principal.”

The dean bustled down the hallway and stopped in front of us with his hands angrily placed on his hips.  
“Sorry!” Oikawa called back with a flick of his hair. Then he grabbed my other arm and pulled me towards him, pointing at my face.

“Just showing my friend around the school. She's the transfer student.”

The principals face suddenly lit up and a big smile crossed his soft features.

“Oh, so you must be [l/n] [f/n]!,” he said excitedly before clapping Oikawa on the shoulder. “This young man was just telling me all about you!”

Oikawa didn't seem fazed as he laughed off the comment.

“Nakamura-sensei, you may be exaggerating quite a bit.” Tooru said.

“Not at all, he wouldn't shut up,” the principal- Nakamura- said good-naturedly.

“He never does,” Iwaizumi coughed up. Tooru let out an exasperated sigh.

“I can tell these two like you.” I was caught off guard by his fluent English and I must've made a face because he laughed. “If there is anything you need, Miss [l/n], then do let me know.”

“Of course,” I smiled, “thank you, Mr. Nakamura.”

“Now let’s all hurry to the auditorium. We’re opening the doors in a few minutes and team captains and student council must be inside before they do.” Nakamura-sensei said, reverting to Japanese. He gave me a quick reassuring look before turning away.

We followed the principle to the auditorium. The room was theatre-like with rows of sloping seats overlooking a stage which was adorned with clean, blue curtains and white and gold streamers. There was a glossy wood podium in the middle surrounded by several students in decorated white blazers, gold pins on their lapels to signify the student council members.  
There were several teachers talking in the corner, and when they saw Nakamura-sensei, they quickly began to rush the kids off-stage and telling them to take their seats. The girls that ran past eyed Oikawa and he winked at them, earning an eye-roll and a look of disapproval. Then a teacher stepped off the stage and walked over to the four of us.

He gave a quick bow to the principal before holding his hand out to me with a big smile. Some of his dark hair fell over his hazel eyes in the process.

“Miss [l/n], my name is Mr. Hiroyuki. Besides Principal Nakamura, I'm the only other teacher who speaks English. It's probably why I teach the subject.”

“I guess I'll be in your care, Mr. Hiroyuki.”

“[L/n]-san will be sitting with the captain, Hiro, so make sure to let the others know so that no one gives her a hard time.” Principal Nakamura said in Japanese, patting him on the back. Then he waddled towards the stage just as students began pouring in. I recognized the volleyball members by the white jackets they wore in place of their blazers.

Mr. Hiroyuki dismissed us and walked up a side isle to start seating students according to Mr. Nakamura’s instructions from the podium.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi started, “I'll go sit with the team. I'll meet up with your two after.”  
I pouted a bit as he turned and ran back up to grab a seat next to a teammate.  
Then I felt a warm hand gently squeeze my elbow.

“I called dibs on the two middle seats up front,” Oikawa grinned at me with my favorite crooked grin and I couldn't help but smile back, Iwaizumi temporarily forgotten.

I noticed that he didn't let go of my elbow until we were seated.

The students chatter filled the whole room, and when I looked around the slowly brightening room, not a single blue seat was to be seen. The small digital clock above the main entrance read 8:10 exactly.

It was then that Principal Nakamura tapped his mic and the room fell quiet.

“Ohayo!” Nakamura said cheerily.

“Ohayo-gozaimasu!” The whole school seemed to shake with the over enthusiastic “good morning”.

“I hope you enjoyed your break, but unfortunately, you'll have to get through Term 1 before the next one!” Boos flooded the room. The principal went through a series of school related things coming up this term, including festivals and hosting sporting events. He rambled on for about another ten minutes before he began to call up team captains. The brunette next to me began to twitch, his brows draw in a line forming slight creases in his smooth forehead.

“Are you nervous or something?” I whispered, elbowing him gently. Tooru gave me a small apologetic smile and a gentle nudge back.

“Something like that.”

“Up next is Aoba Johsai’s boys volleyball captain, Oikawa Tooru!"

I heard him sigh as he stood up strait and ever so elegantly walked up to steps to the podium. The lights made his hair turn golden as he unconsciously ran his hand through it. I could've sworn half the room swooned.

“Ohayo,” he started, giving a big, warm smile, “as you know, my name is Oikawa Tooru and I'm the captain of the volleyball team. We have a great team, but this year, we’re aiming to stand against Shiratorizawa and earn a one-way ticket to nationals.”

“ _FUCK YEA WE ARE!_ ” Someone shouted from the back. I didn't have to turn to know he was wearing the white jacket.  
Oikawa laughed into the mic before continuing.

“We need our first years to step up and help us achieve this goal and lead the team to victory. Thank you.”

He stepped down and the room flooded with chatter. He casually sauntered over to me and plopped down, the principal still trying to quiet the room.

“You're unbelievable.” I snorted.

“Why?” He asked, tilting his head in mock innocence.

“You impregnated half of the room in three sentences.”

“It didn't work on you, did it?” Oikawa said, flashing me a toothy grin. _The idiot_.

“Not a bit.” I winked back.

“ _Shame_.”

I gave him a shocked look but his eyes were already fixed on the principal standing above us.  
Several other captains and club leaders came up before we were dismissed row by row to enter the hallway and find our home rooms. We were to get our schedules after attendance was taken. Tooru and I were the first ones out and the second we stepped into the polished hallway, we noticed the large posters handing across the walls next to the entrance.

I scanned it for my name and read the number next to it.

At the same time, Tooru and I said, “Class 2-2.”

We blinked and read it again. _Crap_.

“No mistaking it,” I muttered.

“Why the frowny face?” He laughed, pinching my cheek. I swatted him away and began marching off. I was almost at the end of the hall when Tooru shouted, “The classroom is _this_ way!”

He was pointing to the opposite hallway.

“I hate you, you know that?” I grumbled as I walked behind him, red finding its way to my cheeks.

“I know.” Oikawa hummed.

I grabbed the back of his jacket and let him lead me away.


End file.
